No One Saw it Coming
by AkiHisuiQON
Summary: A foe has entered HFIL, a foe with the ability to 'kill' the dead. Now there are only three left, and its their final hours. Featured Guldo, Raccoom, and King Piccolo Dragon Ball, old crazy one. Remember him? ONE SHOT ONE CHAPTER NO SEQUEL


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Duh.**

**I had based the 'foe' in this story on something, that was going to be mentioned at the end. It was originally going to be humor, but I felt the drama throughout was too good to ruin it with humor. So, I decided to give my first shot at writing a suspense. Picked three, little used character, which were going to play into the fact of humor. But again, liked the drama.**

**Hooray first new fic! One shot meaning THERE WILL BE ONLY ONE CHAPTER. DO NOT TELL ME TO UPDATE THIS STORY.  
Constructive Crit is Welcomed!**

* * *

All of HFIL had been taken over by a frighteningly strong foe. No one had seen it coming, no one knew the extent of their powers. Now, only they three were left. They, the soul survivors of the one thing that could 'kill' you after death. It seemed harmless enough, a few people started acting strange, just a little off. Then whole groups of people began reacting radically different. Insanity took over. Suicide attempts were prevalent even though they were already dead. No one knew who'd be next but the foe all followed an eerily similar stalking pattern. And by the time you knew they were there, it was too late. The few soul survivors, went into hiding underground, but some foolishly tried to brave the surface, and many were lost to cabin fever, and had stormed the surface, never to be seen again.

So there they sat, the last three of the fallen that resided in HFIL. Guldo, Racoom, and King Piccolo. The fortunately forgotten. In an underground bunker, they hid, no longer considering it cowardice, but survival. Guldo and Raccoom, the last of the Ginyu force, had managed to elude their foe, only to loose the rest of their team in the fray. Neither had saw what happened, just heard the scream as the members were caught and dragged away. They stumbled upon the bunker by accident, where the elderly namekian had already taken up shelter. He had done good in hiding, some had speculated he had already been captured with the likes of Cell and Freiza. It was somewhat of a relief to Guldo and Raccoom, the notion that three had survived instead of just two, was somewhat uplifting.

They sat there, incomplete silence. It was usually calm outside, but every now and then, there would be the sickening sound as one of the few remaining top side would slam against their bunker door, scream and plea for help, not knowing there were comrades below. And the calls of the foe as they surrounded and dragged him away. No one knew where to. No one thought about those things.

"I heard em out there, last night." Racoom said quietly, looking up. "Heard em laughin'. Heard em as they dragged some poor sap away."

Guldo shook his head. They returned to silence for a while. It was all there was to do, sit quietly and wait. Wait for what? For someone to save them was no longer an option, so they waited until they were picked off. It was best not to think of it in these terms but all three knew in the back of their minds, that was how it was going to end. They would be single out one by one, or taken down as a whole. Thoughts of freedom, were a fools thoughts.

King Piccolo looked up suddenly, his keen ears picking up faint sounds from the surface. Guldo inhaled sharply. They all tensed.

"...I think its gone.." the namek swallowed.

"We're probably the only ones left ya know." Guldo said looking across at the other two. Raccoom brought his knees to his chest and rested his arms on them. "We aren't ever going to see the light of day."

"Don't talk about light..." King Piccolo groaned, even though he was dead, light still fueled energy for the namek, without it, his skin had turned a brownish green, like that of a wilting plant.

Silence, like a wave, washed back in over the group. No one exchanged glances, no one moved. The only things it felt proper to look at, were one's feet, the dirt floor, or the small cracks of light beaming from the bunker door above their heads. The slightest bristle of leaves blowing over the door caused all three to tense and stare wide eyed at the door. King Piccolo would moves just slightly to the side, as he was the closest. Raccoom would press himself into the corner across from the old alien, and Guldo, who was farthest from the door, would edge himself toward the hall behind him. There was nothing at the end of the hall, it was a dead end, but it would delay capture if no one thought to check it. Being close to the door was arguably safest, at least you had a chance to escape.

"They're gonna find us." Raccoom mumbled.

"Shut up!" King Piccolo snapped back, glaring at the bulky man. "Its bad enough being stuck down here with a smelly ape like you and a four eyed toad! But if I have to listen to either one of you gripe again I'm going to-"

"They'll hear you!" Guldo gasped out.

"They'll hear one of us eventually!" The old namek growled back, albeit in a hushed tone.

Silence came again washing over everything. No sounds what so ever, which was far worse for the dead, not even the sounds of breathing were heard. To wait in dead silence, for one of the most frightening things in the world was surely the cruelest of all crimes.

"Maybe we deserve this..." Guldo finally thought allowed. Raccoom looked down sadly at his feet, while King Piccolo looked to the side in disgust. But by now, the feeling was mutual.

Silence ebbed back in for what seemed like hours. The light cracks began to fade as it drew to night. Raccoom glanced up as they made banded striped across the wall. It seemed like he and Guldo were the only ones to break the silence, each time. Maybe because they had lost the rest of their group, or maybe it was just because King Piccolo was use to sitting in trapped spaces in the quiet, listening to what was going on outside.

"Before we came down here," Raccoom started "that they weren't taking the ones that thought were ugly." Guldo looked up at his teammate. "They took the ones that were close to how they looked..or the beautiful ones."

"What are you getting at?" Guldo asked.

"Maybe we got a chance, I mean. None of us are lookers. No offense intended." Raccoom said, finally moving his knees away from his chest. "Maybe they don't want us."

Guldo pondered this a moment. It seemed like a fair chance. They did get picked off that way, Jeince, then Zarbon, then Bardock and the sayians, the Frieza, Cell, it went like that, it made perfect sense. "Maybe you're right." Guldo nodded, noting the slight gleam of hope that had appeared in his teammates eye.

"They're like wolves," King Piccolo finally stated. "As a group, they bring down a large beast. They spend time singling it out, watching it, waiting for it to be caught off guard. Then in one swift moment of planning, they go in for the kill. They make the beast defenseless and they devour it alive."

Guldo gulped at the imagery in his mind, there were no wolves where he was from, but their were beasts eerily similar. The same was for Raccoom.

"Once the main pack has its fill, they leave the carcass and go back to feed their own. That's when the rouge wolves come in, and scrounge what's left. Greedily they'll snatch up those last scraps of meat." King Piccolo turned his eyes to them, "We, are what's left of the carcass. The rouges no doubt have our scent."The two other men shivered. He was right, they both knew it. He was just the only one, tired enough of pretending to say it.

The tense atmosphere of silence washed back in. A breeze blew over the door, and the clattering of leaves broke the silence momentarily. King Piccolo closed his eyes and craned his head back to rest on the wall. It was quiet again. Dead quiet.

Guldo let out an inaudible sigh and stared at the dirt floor, calmly brushing the dirt away to reveal there were planks of wood hiding beneath it. The dirt had no doubt blown in from the cracks of the bunker door. He brushed aside more, and began to silently carve away at the floor in his own tongue, a sort of epitaph. "We were here." beneath that, he carved their names. It seemed fitting enough, perhaps like the old tales said, if ones name is remembered though time, that person would never really die. After he was done carving, he glanced up and looked to Raccoom, who was staring dully off into space. Guldo could understand Raccoom's feelings. He then turned his attentions to King Piccolo.

The nameks eyes, were wide open, he stared silently at the bunker door. Guldo, slowly turned his attentions to it, shadows danced quickly past the lines of light that spilled in. Suddenly the sounds of the foe could be heard as they circle around. Their laughter spilled into the bunker, finally confirming what King Piccolo had not just said more than a moment ago. The rouge wolves, had come.

The door of the bunker was ripped up, the men scrambled quickly to their feet. The sounds of the foe flooded the room, washing back the waves of silence. The men in the bunker scrambled like rats, not knowing which way to go. Finally a long arm shot down and grabbed King Piccolo by the ankle, causing him to crash to the floor. Raccoom grabbed the old namek around the waist as the arm began to pull.

"Please no!" The namek sunk his claws into the floor boards, spirals of wood pulp curled up from them, even with Raccoom trying to act as an anchor the namek was being pulled back with almost effortless ease. Another arm reached down and grabbed at Raccoom.

"Raccoom let him go! Just let go!" Guldo shouted, the gleeful sounds of the foe nearly drowned out the panicked shoutings of the trapped three.

"Don't you dare!" King Piccolo shouted as he gabbed onto Raccoom's clothing, more hands reached down and grasped the namekian, they dug their fingers into his skin as they pulled, it was at that moment clear that there was at least hundreds of them topside, just waiting for whatever the others were about to pull up. Raccoom's grasp on the namek slipped and he fell onto his backside, managing to grab the nameks arm at the last instant.

Guldo, too petrified to move stared in horror as more hands reached down from the outside, tearing at the nameks clothes and skin while Raccoom tried to get leverage on the bunker stairs.

Raccoom held tightly on the nameks arm, but even that began to slip in his now sweating palms, until all he had a hold on was King Piccolo's hand. The foe's hands had already grasped his other arm and held it back as he tried in vain to get leverage somewhere to pull himself away.

"Let go!" Guldo cried out again.

Raccoom strained and looked up at King Piccolo. A paniced look was plastered on the older man's face as he continues to slip farther back.

"Don't dare!" He growled out, but Raccoom, glanced farther up, and caught sight of the foe they had been hiding from this whole time. Terror struck him, and he let go. King Piccolo was wrenched up, still frantically clawing before he disappeared into the hands of the foes. Their sounds drowned out, any sound he might have made, and soon the descended inside, to get the last scraps of meat.

All of HFIL had been taken over by a frighteningly strong foe. No one had seen it coming, no one knew the extent of their powers.

And now...

none were left.


End file.
